


Mogeko Yaoi Oneshots

by Cross_Dead



Category: Mogeko Castle, アイス・スクリーム - もげこ | Ice Scream - Mogeko, ポイズン・バグズ - もげこ | Poison Bugs - Mogeko, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Hopefully these are good to people on here, M/M, This is all from my Wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Dead/pseuds/Cross_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots (Requests mostly) that I've written on my Wattpad, all in set in the worlds of Mogeko's works. Probably OOC with bad grammar, but I hope they're alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time For Everything - [Satanick x Ivlis]

Satanick smirked at the boy that lay under him. Ivlis hadn't been expecting any of this at all and was shocked when Satanick had roughly dragged him into the bedroom, locking the door behind him. He pinned the other devil to the bed and stared down into his eyes, a smirk formed upon his lips and he let out a small laugh.

"What were you expecting?"

Ivlis had no idea what the answer to that was. He wasn't sure why he had even came over to Satanick's world in the first place since the other devil always bullied him like Siralos and Reficul. Ivlis turned his head away from Satanick and began to search for his escape route.

The smirk on the purple eyed devil's face grew and he tugged on Ivlis' scarf, saying to him; "Hey, dog. Take this stupid thing off."

Ivlis' eyes met Satanick's own pair once more and he paused for even longer, his trembling hands reached to the scarf around his neck and slowly unwound it. Satanick took it out of his hands and tossed it to the side, roughly undoing Ivlis' jacket and throwing it to the side. He stripped the top half of the devil underneath himself and stopped.

Ivlis trembled, a shiver ran down his spine. The way Satanick looked at him made him kind of scared the devil that convinced himself not to be afraid of anything. Satanick leaned closer to him and planted a kiss on his lips, making Ivlis shudder again. The slightly smaller devil pressed his hands against Satanick's chest, trying to force him away from him before things could get any worse.

Satanick's cold hand slowly slipped into Ivlis' pants- slowly trailing along to his butt. This made Ivlis let out a quick gasp, Satanick quickly forcing his tongue into the devil's mouth and moving it around as if exploring. Ivlis whimpered, attempting to push Satanick off again. Satanick's right hand began working at removing Ivlis' pants and the other hand crept inside of his underwear, stroking his cock gently.

"A-ah, Satanick..." Ivlis gasped as Satanick moved his mouth off of his. "S-stop...!"

"Why should I?" Satanick asked as he tugged the other devil's pants off, removing his socks as well. He threw the articles of clothing over to wear the shoes and other clothes lay.

Ivlis was going to respond but Satanick kissed him again, slipping his tongue in once more. He removed his hands from the lower half of Ivlis and began to tease his nipples, making Ivlis let out a low moan of surprise. Satanick continued to kiss his fellow devil for another minute or so before moving again, a thin line of saliva connected the two of them.

Satanick's eyes trailed down Ivlis' bare body and stopped at his crotch, noticing an obvious erection. He smirked; "You must've enjoyed that."

"...Get off... Please..." Ivlis whimpered.

"Where's the fun in that?" Satanick purred and his hands slowly moved down Ivlis' body once more. Ivlis trembled and tried to push him off again- succeeding that time.

Ivlis slowly sat up and made eye contact with Satanick for a moment, growling; "You're such an asshole. Satanick."

"Am I now?" Satanick smirked once more. "You really seemed to enjoy that."

"I did not-!" Ivlis yelped and grabbed a pillow from behind him, covering his erection. He snarled. "Give me my clothes."

Satanick clicked his tongue and thought, glancing over at the pile of clothes. He shook his head and grinned; "Nah. I'm not done having fun with you."

"What are you?!" Ivlis began but Satanick shut him up with another kiss. His tongue was inside the other boy's mouth yet again and Ivlis felt powerless against him.

Satanick moved away from his mouth and began moving down his chest, kissing him as he went. He stopped for a moment and glanced up at Ivlis who was sitting there with a cute-scared expression on his face, shaking. His smirk grew yet again and he knelt on the floor so that this would be easier.

The dark haired devil slowly pulled off Ivlis' underwear to get a good look at his erection, looking up at the embarrassed man. Ivlis gripped the bed sheets and didn't say anything, his face was bright red and he looked like he was planning on yelling at Satanick to get off again.

Satanick rolled his eyes and licked the top of Ivlis' cock. Ivlis let out a moan, shaking even more. Satanick looked up at him and said; "Is this seriously your first time?"

Ivlis paused and nodded. "Wow." Said Satanick. "I would've thought that you've had sex before. I mean, I know that your kids are made of flames, but still."

"Satanick... uh... Please just stop..." Ivlis said, looking off in embarrassment.

"Eh? That's still no fun, Ivlis." Satanick sneered. "I bet you'll enjoy this anyway."

"I swear to God, if you-" Ivlis began but Satanick ignored him, taking his entire length into his mouth.

Ivlis let out a moan- a mixture of surprise and pleasure. Satanick ran his tongue along the entire shaft, getting pleasing moans from Ivlis as a response. The more sadistic devil stopped again, looking up at Ivlis. Satanick was feeling pretty impatient, but he had to admit that Ivlis looked pretty damn cute like this.

Satanick stood up, throwing his own jacket off. Ivlis looked at him and shivered, looking pretty confused; "What are you-?"

"Do you honestly think that I'm just gonna do that little and then let you prance out of here like you usually do?" Smirked Satanick as he closed the gap between himself Ivlis once more, pushing him against the bed. "Of course not. I said I want to have fun with you, so that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"You-!?" Ivlis began again. Satanick moved his hand back down and quickly pushed one finger into Ivlis' hole. The devil let out a loud gasp and shook, his grip on the bed sheets tightening. "S-Satanick?!"

Satanick didn't reply to the other mna's yelp, he played about with one finger inside of him as if testing the waters. Then he entered a second one, Ivlis let out a slightly longer moan and Satanick snickered; "You're actually pretty cute."

"And you're actually m-more obnoxious than I ever thought." Hissed Ivlis, trying to stop himself from making any more sounds of pleasure as he felt Satanick's fingers inside of him.

"Aw, come on." Satanick purred. "You know you love me."

"In your dreams-!" Ivlis growled.

Satanick let out another laugh as he entered a third finger, Ivlis biting his tongue to stop himself from making a single sound. Satanick moved the fingers about all while Ivlis tried to find away to stop himself from being so loud without hurting his tongue like he did before.

Then he pulled them out, deciding tat Ivlis was ready. He dropped his pants and underwear without hesitation, taking Ivlis' wrists and holding them against the bed with one of his hands and placing his hand on Ivlis' waist with the other. He thrust into Ivlis, gaining a loud moan of pain and pleasure combined.

"A-agh-! Satan-ick-!" Gasped the inexperienced Ivlis as Satanick began thrusting in and out into him, making him moan loudly. Satanick grinned at Ivlis as he released his hands to pull him closer, his entire length inside of the other man. "Nnngh-! Satanick, sto-stop!"

Ivlis moaned loudly, gripping onto Satanick's shirt and pressing his head against the other devils' head. Satanick let out a laugh and mimicked "Satanick, stop~" with a sneer.

Ivlis growled something to himself between his moans and sharp breaths. "Sat-anick, seriously...!" He moaned. "I'm gonna...! Ah-!"

Ivlis came, the white stuff getting over his bare skin as well as a bit of Satanick's shirt. Satanick ignored his pleas for him to stop, and kept thrusting until he also came inside of the other devil. The two stayed in that position for a moment, panting, before Satanick pulled out of him and flopped down onto the bed.

"So..." He arched an eyebrow. " _I_ was your first time?" he sniped. "Maybe I should tell Reficul that you were a virgin for all that time- meaning you lied to her-"

"You ass!" growled Ivlis, lying on his side. "I wish I never came here."

Satanick pulled on his arm, dragging Ivlis over to his side. He wrapped his arms around the other man's waist and smirked. "It was  _you_ that wanted to come back to my place."

"I never said I wanted to go into your bedroom and have sex with you-!"

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Asked Satanick to try and change the mood. "It was obvious you're into me."

"I am not into you! I've always thought you were a perverted lolicon asshole!"

Satanick snickered and moved his hand along to Ivlis' crotch. Ivlis let out a little surprised whimper as Satanick began to stroke his member, wrapping his hand around it and jerking it roughly. He laughed; "You've got the perverted part right at least, dog."

Ivlis shivered. He covered his mouth with his hands, shutting his eyes. He had just had sex with one of his tormentors, he didn't exactly want to endure any more of it.

"You belong to me now, Ivlis." Purred Satanick in his ear.


	2. Bro - [Vendetto/Adauchi x Emalf]

"So you're telling me that you've been working with these two girls and you've never once thought of having sex with them?"

Vendetto rolled his eyes at the pure surprise laced in his best friend's voice. "Well, no. Of course not. I'm not really into either of them. They're cool and all, but I don't like...  _Like_ 'em."

"Yeah, but... Seriously?" Emalf asked, eyebrows raised. He almost allowed his shades to drop down his nose but quickly pushed them back up to hide his eyes as always.

"Seriously, bro. I don't think of sex all that much." Vendetto replied, folding his arms.

"You still watch porn though, man."

"Yeah but that's porn. I've never actually had sex so I don't really think about it."

"Hopeless virgin."

"Well so are you!"

Emalf seemed a little more confident in himself. " _Actually_ , I'm making progress with a girl. She's cute and short."

Vendetto went pale, freezing up for a second. He couldn't believe his ears. "You? With a girl? Have you been together long?"

"...Well, we aren't actually together." Emalf frowned a little. "But I bet I can get her to date me. She's from another world and kinda has a girlfriend, she also hates me, but it's better not to fret the little details like that, bro."

Vendetto facepalmed. "Dude...Bro...Man... She's probably not into you if she's already got a girlfriend  _AND_ hates you."

"Shows what you know. I can make her fall for me!" Emalf boasted.

"When's the last time  _you_ managed to get a girl to actually like you?" Vendetto asked. "Other than Rieta or Poemi, cause those are just creepy to think about."

"What's creepy about Rieta?" Emalf asked.

"She's into my dad!"

"Well you're dad isn't half bad looking."

Vendetto looked disgusted. "Please don't say that, bro. It's gross."

"I don't mean that you're dad's hot, y'know? He's just not as bad looking as some dudes! Like, uh... Shit, I don't effin' know."

"Bro, stop." Vendetto groaned. "This conversation is just... No. Let's drop it."

"Sorry." Frowned Emalf.

"So, anyway, Rieta is someone that doesn't count as a girl that likes you. And neither does Poemi, she's my little sister and you're gross if you're into her." Vendetto continued.

"I have other female friends that you don't know about." Emalf folded his arms.

"Oh yeah? Name one." Smirked the blond.

Emalf didn't give a response to that for a good few minutes. "...You wouldn't know any of them. You've been gone for too long."

"Of course." Vendetto folded his arms.

"But there's actually a chance of me getting with this girl. I'm not as hopeless as you are."

"Sure you aren't. But that doesn't change the fact that you, Emalf, have never had sex."

"Eff off, bro."

"You're the one that brought the subject up, man." Vendetto reminded him. "So you should've been all prepared and shit for the conversation to take a turn for this bullshit."

"Eff off, bro." Emalf repeated.

Vendetto frowned at him but decided to give up on this. They'd always get into stupid arguments or have awful conversations when he came over- which was usually for a couple of days or so. A week at most, and that was highly unlikely. Vendetto couldn't stand his father and wouldn't ever go back to stay there, but Emalf's garbage dump house wasn't much better. The place was a complete and utter mess to say the least- barely any space for someone to take a good few steps. The safest bits of the house were the higher ground- couches, beds, all that.

It was when Vendetto went to say something else- changing the subject- that they heard a loud knock on the door. Both Emalf and Vendetto looked up slowly.

"Effin'... Shit." Emalf grumbled.

"Who'd come to your place anyway?" Vendetto hissed.

"I dunno!" Emalf whispered in response.

"Do I have to hide just in case it's my old man or some shit!?"

"Yeah. Sure. Totally. Go dive in a pile of garbage."

Vendetto went to retort when there was another knock. Emalf pretty much shoved him behind a stack of...  _Something_ before he got up and walked to the door. From behind the pile, Vendetto watched Emalf open the door.

And then there was talking. From what Vendetto could hear- Rieta was behind the door, but he didn't know if anyone was with her. Not wanting to risk her tattling to his dad about his location, Vendetto stuck close to the floor and tried not to move much.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Then Rieta eventually left and Emalf shut the door. Vendetto realized he hadn't heard an ounce of their conversation as he made sure he was hidden, and now Emalf was standing over him.

"What was that about?" Vendetto asked quickly, leaping up to his feet.

"Nothing. Just about how Ivlis was effin' pissed that I ditched him today." Emalf shrugged. "I think Satanick was coming over or whatever and he wanted an excuse not to hang out with him."

Vendetto sighed. "Jeez. Getting your head bitten off by Rieta of all people."

"Awh, eff off, bro." Grumbled Emalf. "It's late. I'm annoyed. I'm so done here."

"I've been here for a few days and you've been bothered by other people soooooo much thanks to me." Vendetto snorted. "Maybe you should head back to your work thing."

"Yeah, but that means I wouldn't be able to spend time with you." Emalf said.

They were quiet again, both boys staring at each other. Vendetto's face began to turn red with blush and Emalf quickly realized what he just said.

"I didn't mean it like that, bro!" Emalf snapped. "You're an effin' moron if you seriously thought of it like..."

He cut himself off when he noticed Vendetto wasn't responding. The blonde was just staring at the ground now, wordless. "Uh... bro?" Emalf frowned. "You alright?"

Vendetto looked up quickly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!"

"Oh shit, you weren't taking that bit seriously, were you!?"

"I was... Uh..."

Emalf froze again. "Wait, dude, bro... Are you into guys?"

"What?!" Vendetto cried, blushing wildly even more. "No way! What are you-?!"

"Holy shit you are!" Emalf gasped. "That's why you haven't made a move on-"

"It's not like that, bro!" Vendetto yelled.

Emalf paused for a second. Vendetto attempted to look away and try to cover just how flustered he was, but Emalf was persistent on this one.

"Dude, it's fine." Emalf frowned at him. "It doesn't really matter if you're... Y'know, gay."

"It usually matters to you." Growled Vendetto. "You've been super strict about your _no homo_ bullshit all this time, so I thought you'd find it insanely gross for me to be a guy that likes other guys!"

"Of course it ain't gross! We're best friends!" Emalf snapped. He was getting more and more angry about this subject in a matter of seconds. "How come you've never told me any of this?!"

"I was going to." Vendetto replied in an upset manner. "It's just... When I did I was gonna say..." He hesitated. "...I'm into you, Emalf."

Emalf blinked. "You... What?"

"I've had this huge crush on you for sooooo long and I've been terrified to tell you because I knew you'd think it was real gross because you're probably the straightest guy I know- which is really saying something." Vendetto replied. "I've been try'na be subtle about it, I didn't think it was working out in my favour, but whatever. I'm into you, bro."

"...Wow..." Emalf's shoulders sagged a little. "...Bro, I had no idea that you were, like... Like that."

"Well nah." Vendetto grumbled. "I honestly thought you caught on ages ago."

"I didn't. I kinda feel stupid for not getting this earlier." The other flame demon said awkwardly. "So... Uh... Sorry?"

"Of course. That's, like,  _all_ you have to say on this matter." Vendetto sighed.

Emalf paused for a few seconds. "...Want me to make it up to you?"

"And  _how_ would you do that?" Vendetto narrowed his eyes at him.

Emalf shifted uncomfortably and gestured towards the bedroom door. It took a moment to register in Vendetto's mind before his face flushed red again.

"What!?" Vendetto cried.

\---

Now he was embarrassed. After several minutes of Vendetto being flustered, Emalf had somehow convinced him to let him do this as a way to say "sorry" or some shit. Vendetto found himself on the bed with Emalf hovering nervously over him, the other boy wondering what exactly he should start with. Of course stripping both of them down came first- shirt hanging off of Vendetto's shoulders lazily with the rest of what he had been wearing discarded elsewhere. Vendetto had pretty much snapped at the suggestion of him removing his bandages so Emalf was a little on edge about these things.

Emalf had discarded most of his own clothes too, refusing to remove his shades no matter how ridiculous it looked to Vendetto. Emalf seemed to be more relaxed about guy-on-guy stuff at the moment, which had surprised Vendetto somehow, and the two were kissing. Emalf slipped his tongue into Vendetto's mouth and pinned him back against the wall by the bed, running his scaled hands down towards Vendetto's chest. It was a little uncomfortable for Vendetto, the rough texture of Emalf's hands running over his nipples, making him shudder a little. He didn't want to seem so embarrassed in front of his best friend, but it wasn't like he could do anything else to stop himself.

Breaking the kiss and noticing a thin layer of saliva between them, Emalf began moving his head down, sucking on one of Vendetto's nipples- earning some sort of hitch in his breath, a gasp of surprise. Emalf moved his hand down to Vendetto's crotch and wrapped it around his cock, the coldness of rings and scales pressing against his skin. That was pretty uncomfortable to say the least, but each stroke felt somewhat amazing, and Vendetto was soon a moaning mess just from this. When Emalf eventually stopped- which earned a low whine- he sat up straight and took in a deep breath.

Trying to be as gentle as possible, Emalf began to push a finger into Vendetto's hole. "Ah- shit..." Winced Vendetto. The roughness of Emalf's fingers hurt way more than he was expecting, and the fact Emalf managed to have rings forced on was just something that added to the pain. "Don't you have, like, I don't know...  _LUBE_ or something?"

Emalf hesitated. "Well, uh... Yeah. I think."

"Then could you, y'know, go get some?!" Vendetto snapped.

"Mood kill..." Muttered Emalf. He pulled the finger out and Vendetto whimpered, allowing the flame demon to go and rummage around until he found a bottle of lubricant. "Is this good enough for you?"

Vendetto nodded his head as Emalf poured a considerable amount of lube onto his hand, inserting his finger back into Vendetto's hole. Moving it around in there, vendetto gasped and moaned and murmured even more. Two fingers in, and Emalf was making a scissoring action, making everything get a little more uncomfortable for Vendetto. When they were- finally- done with preparation, Emalf moved up and kissed Vendetto again, tongue in his mouth. Emalf thrust his cock inside of Vendetto's hole and the blonde jerked his head back, gasping a little.

"F-fuck... Emalf...!" Vendetto gasped, arms wrapping around Emalf as he hugged him. Emalf mumbled something as he began thrusting in and out, listening to Vendetto's moans as he did so.

One of his hands moved up to lift Vendetto's leg so Emalf could get some more space, picking up his pace as he continued thrusting. Vendetto's moans got louder as he began moving his hips in time with Emalf, clinging a little closer. Vendetto felt himself drawing closer and closer to climax the more Emalf thrusted into him, the flame demon murmuring words of priase into Vendetto's ear now. Emalf moved so that one of his hands held Vendetto properly, the other beginning to jerk his hard member properly.

"Shit, Adauchi..." Emalf said lowly. "You're so good..."

Vendetto would've gotten angry if it were anyone else saying his real name like that, but this was Emalf and he was somewhat okay with it. Emalf continued mumbling things with the name "Adauchi" as he thrusted faster and harder into Vendetto's hole, making the blonde squirm even more.

"I'm gonna-"

"It's fine..."

"-Emalf-!"

"It's... Fine..." Emalf winced.

With another few moans, vendetto came. Emalf came a few moments later too, Vendetto arching his back a little as his "best friend" released inside of him.

Moments later, Emalf pulled out and they were lying on the bed together, Vendetto pretty much clinging to Emalf.

"...So... How was that?"

"You're a pervert, bro."

"Hey, it was you're effin' fault it happened!"

"Yeah, right. I didn't suggest it."

"Well you... Ugh, whatever."

They were quiet for a few moments.

"...You were gonna leave tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah. My 'co-workers' and I have shit to do. Need to make money and all."

"Shit. I kinda wish you could'a stayed for longer..."

Vendetto sighed. "Yeah, me too...


End file.
